


Mates

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonus Chapter, Broken Wings Verse, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Tony stark is a good alpha, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Welcome back to our favorite Winged verse! This one is for a reader who wanted to see the Alpha!TonyxOmega!Mates bonding scene that cut to black in the last chapter of the OG fic “Coming Home”, so here is a overly sweet, nekkid and feathered bonding scene!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Broken Wings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845883
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293
Collections: Tony-involved Omegaverse Fics





	Mates

_From Coming Home–_

> _“We just– we just need you, Alpha.” Bucky sounded vulnerable, almost scared but he didn’t shy away when the Alpha growled at him._
> 
> _“Only you, Alpha.” Steve was worrying at his bottom lip and staring at Tony hungrily, golden feathers trembling with the effort of staying still._
> 
> _“Hurry up and bite us.” Clint teased, but his voice was hoarse and he held a pleading hand out to their Alpha._
> 
> _Tony opened his wings wide, as far as they could go to show off his feathers for his mates– brown so dark it was nearly black, red so deep it was almost crimson, gun metal silver and gorgeous gleaming bronze, stretching until the very edge of his primaries extended to the full nearly twelve foot span._
> 
> _Then Tony’s eyes shaded scarlet, a snarl broke from his throat and he jumped to his feet to move towards his mates._

–Clint met Tony halfway, the Omega never one to be patient when it came to his Alpha, never one to wait or do as he was told. He crashed into Tony with an open mouth kiss that turned anxious and _sharp_ almost immediately, and even Bucky shuddered when the Alpha only rumbled in response and clutched his mate up even tighter. 

“Easy.” Steve could feel the tremble in Bucky’s body as the Omega listened to Tony growl, and spread his golden wings wide before carefully settling them over Bucky’s shoulders and wrapping him up tight. “Easy, Buck you know Tony loves us. Our Alpha loves us.” 

“I know.” Bucky tilted his head back so Steve would nuzzle at his cheek, at his throat, nip over his bonding spot. “M’ready, Stevie. Just nervous is all.” 

“Tony’ll take care of us.” 

“Bed.” Tony ordered Clint, and when the mouthy Omega only laughed in response and tore Tony’s shirt right in half to get to skin, Bucky sagged a little further into Steve’s arms, _relief_ calming his scent. 

He was still getting used to the idea of good Alphas, of caring Alphas, of Alphas who heard the word _no_ and didn’t react in anger and even though he knew Tony was a good Alpha…

…sometimes Bucky just needed to _remember_. 

But Clint was grinning at Tony even though the Alpha’s eyes were still burning red, and when Tony’s wings flared out wide and aggressive, Clint’s went open and _welcoming_ and every kiss got sweeter and hungrier and the possessive noise from Tony’s chest was almost drowned out by the pleased purr from the Omega and _that_ made it easy to remember. 

_Tony was a good Alpha._

_**Their** Alpha. _

“Bed.” The Alpha ordered again and this time Clint snarked, “Since when do I listen to what you tell me, Alpha? You want me in bed, put me in bed.” 

“Get on the bed!” Tony loved Clint’s sass, loved the way the Omega challenged him and made every kiss worth fighting for and even sinking deep into a mating rut, Tony loved his mate’s spark and fire and the way those gorgeous feathers kept flicking forward to touch him, the way Clint’s hands strayed all over but kept coming back to rest over Tony’s heart. 

The Omega was already slick, already wet for him, glistening between his thighs and soaking the air with the scent of pure arousal and Tony grabbed for his mate and wrestled him towards the bed, pushing just enough to make his point but not so strong that Clint couldn’t resist. He only ever wanted his mate to be saying _yes_ so Tony pushed until Clint laughed in delight and gave in, backed towards the bed and dragged the Alpha with him into the pillows. 

“Sweet Omega.” Tony whispered into Clint’s ear, pinned him into the blankets and shoved his nose into the curve of Clint’s neck where his mate’s pulse was pounding out of control. “Oh, I love you. I _love_ you.” 

The Alpha paused only long enough to make sure Steve and Bucky were okay, shook himself out of the mating rut long enough to cock his head and flick his wings towards the other Omegas to encourage them by him. “Need you here.” he said out loud, and his heart clenched in happiness when it was Bucky that grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him in closer. 

They wouldn’t get on the bed, not when Clint was already working at Tony’s pants and pushing them down the Alpha’s hips, but they fell into one of the closest chairs all tangled up together, black and silver feather melding with gold, sharp edges held protectively away and hands everywhere as Bucky and Steve nosed at each other, kissed and added their own scent to the already overflowing air. 

“Better, Alpha?” Clint threaded his fingers into Tony’s hair and brought him back down for a kiss, arched his back and spread his knees and lifted his hips up impatiently until he could feel the Alpha’s cock hardening against his thigh. “Got all your Omegas with you now?” 

“I’m here with _you_.” Tony’s attention snapped back to Clint, zeroed in on the Omega and pushed down the lean body to nose along the slender cock, open mouth breathe over the soft curls and sensitive sac, to rub against Clint’s thighs so when he lifted his head, his cheeks were shiny with slick. “My mate, I’m here with _you_.” 

“Then hurry up and knot me and _prove_ it.” Clint made grabby hands at his Alpha and dragged Tony back up, crushed their mouths together and moaned loud and desperate into Tony’s lips when the Alpha reached back down and felt along his entrance before slipping two fingers deep inside. 

“More.” Clint said immediately, spread his wings submissive over the bed and demanded, “More, my Alpha. I’m ready for you, I don’t want your fingers, I want your knot. Want your bite, come on.” 

“Brat.” Tony left a sharp bite at Clint’s neck but the Omega only turned his head further and whined for more. “Greedy, demanding–beautiful— _perfect_ —” 

“Bite me.” Clint hissed, and reached down to palm over the jut of Tony’s cock, got his fingers around the fat head and stroked over him carelessly. “My Alpha, I’ve waited years for you to make me yours, what are you waiting for?” 

“You are mine.” Tony worked three fingers deep inside Clint, groaned like he was _dying_ when the Omega’s body rippled and clenched around him. “Clint. Omega. _Mine_.” 

“Yours.” The air strung brittle with _need_ , Tony’s iron scent burning against their senses and from where he sat on Steve’s lap, Bucky’s head snapped back and he moaned out loud when the scent of Alpha made his own cock throb and leak. Steve instantly reached down to feel him, to circle his palm around Bucky’s length and stroke him until the big Omega was shaking, hissing out through clenched teeth as they watched their Alpha get Clint ready. 

“We’re yours.” Bucky whispered hoarsely when Tony looked up to check on them, and the Alpha’s eyes bled scarlet in approval when he saw his other mates writhing against each other. 

“Alpha we are _yours_.” Steve murmured in a soft echo. “We love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Tony whispered back, then looked down at Clint and nuzzled at his nose, his throat. “Are you ready for me, my mate?” 

“I’m ready for you.” Clint wriggled impatiently off Tony’s fingers and huffed a laugh when the Alpha growled a warning to ‘stay put’ and tried to drag him back. “You want me to be yours, knot me. _Bite_ me. Mark me. Fill me up. Want the whole world to know I’m yours.” 

“You are mine.” Tony finally gave in to the pleas from his Omega, to his own _need_ pounding relentless under his skin and moved slow slow slow into Clint, filled him with inch after steady inch, unrelenting pressure that didn’t let up until the weight of his knot was bumping against Clint’s rim and Clint’s eyes were rolling back, thighs clenching as his entire body spun out with pleasure. “My mate.” 

“Oh _god_ …” Clint choked out, and the Alpha pressed deeper, pushed the still swelling knot past Clint’s rim and into his body. “My Alpha– My Alpha–” 

“That’s right, beauty, I’m your Alpha.” Tony bent far over Clint’s body to seal their mouths together, let his wings snap open wide and block out the overhead lights so it was just he and Clint caught together in the moment. 

“…Clint…” the Alpha breathed and it was a moment to ask permission, a moment to give the Omega the chance to change his mind, a reassurance that Tony found him perfect and whole and gorgeous and _his_ and that even if Clint said no and pulled away, Tony would _still_ think he was perfect and whole and gorgeous and _his_. 

“Yes.” Clint saw the pause for what it was and reached with both hands to urge Tony further into his body, craned his neck to the side and spread his feathers out as flat as they would go so he was submitting and ready for his mate. “My Alpha, yes.” 

Bucky and Steve watched with open mouths and greedy, longing sighs as their Alpha thrust and thrust and _thrust_ inside Clint, pinned the Omega’s hands up to the pillows and snapped his hips forward to bury every bit of himself into his Omega mate over and over until Clint’s wings and body went shivery and pliant, his body and the bed shaking with every bottomed out stroke from his Alpha. 

“I’m yours.” Tony growled, tightened his grip down at Clint’s rear and took his Omega _harder_. Rut scent colored up his eyes and flushed down his chest, the room around them blurring in and out of focus as every one of the Alpha’s instincts stripped down to _mate_ and _bite_ and _breed_. 

“Yeah, I want your pups.” Clint gasped and in some distant part of Tony’s mind he realized he’d said everything _out loud_ , rumbled through how bad he wanted to _mate_ the Omega, how bad he wanted to _bite_ the Omega, how bad he wanted to see Clint swollen up and fat with his babies and scenting like family and love and _minemineminemineMINE_. 

“Fuck yes, I’m yours.” Clint might have been _Tony’s_ but he was a bratty, demanding Omega too, and when the Alpha withdrew almost to the tip, almost enough to make Clint want to howl over the loss, he simply jolted up and snapped his teeth into his Alpha’s throat and growled, “Let me do it. Roll over Alpha, let me on top so I can get you where I want you.” 

“Brat.” Tony’s red eyes flashed in amusement and adoration, the constant roll from his chest mellowing into an contented croon for just a second because no Alpha in the world was immune to the sight of their mate on top of them. “Whatever you want. I’m gonna give you whatever you want.” 

“Give me _this_.” Clint moaned when Tony eased out of him, clung tight to his Alpha’s hand as Tony rolled over onto his back. Fitting all of Tony back inside him from this angle was a chore, but Clint shoved three fingers into his entrance to make sure he was still _open_ , then lined the fat head of the Alpha’s cock up with his hole and sat back with a quite grunt and a low, relieved sigh. “Ohhhhh fuck, that’s what I need. This is what I want, yes me Alpha, that’s good.” 

“You’re so beautiful like that, Clint.” Steve could barely talk through his own growing heat, the seat beneath his and Bucky’s body trickling _soaked_ with their slick, but he tore his mouth away from Bucky’s to whisper encouragement and praise to their partner. “God, I wish I could draw you like that with our Alpha. Gorgeous.” 

Clint’s dark brown wings shuddered when Tony’s hands found his hips again to help leverage him up and down, and Tony’s feathers flicked up to brush over the Omega’s shoulders, down over Clint’s back and to his legs in an affectionate, gentle brush. He held Clint steady, planted his feet on the bed to help the Omega balance and rocked up into each downward stroke, murmuring over and over, “Gonna give you everything you want, baby. Anything at all.”

“Tempted to take everything.” Clint put one hand on the bed next to Tony and drove his hips back onto the thick cock, swiveled his body and ground down against his Alpha until Tony was cursing and trying to shove deeper into him. “Alpha Alpha Alpha I want _everything_.” 

“Take it.” Tony reached low where he was splitting Clint open, circled his finger over the bump of his knot and then over the Omega’s stretched rim, and whispered, “Take it, my mate. Take me. All of me.” 

“C’mere c’mere.” Clint grabbed for Tony and the Alpha surged up to kiss him, lifted his wings off the bed and wrapped up and around his mate so it was just _them_ together as Clint pushed himself back on the growing knot, worked himself against the swell until it finally popped past tight muscles and lodged tight in his slick channel. 

Tony cried out in relief when they tried to move and _couldn’t_ , when Clint tried to lift up and _couldn’t_ , the way they were physically locked together flooding the Alpha with a pulse of _mine_ and _bite_ and _heatheatheat_. Clint’s body twisted with pleasure, his cock spilling onto the Alpha’s midsection as he came with a kiss muffled cry, burying his fingers in Tony’s hair, in the nearly black feathers and holding on to his very sanity as the bond blurred hazy at the sides of his vision. 

“Clint.” Tony broke away from the kiss and ran his teeth down Clint’s throat, locking each shaky purr and pleading whine away in his heart and clearing his throat to whisper, “Are you ready for me, my mate?” 

_Yes_.

Clint yelped through the too sharp pain of the bite but it quickly mixed with mind blanking _bliss_ that wound low in his core and shifted burning as the Alpha’s cock surged inside him. Tony wrapped both arms and wings around his mate, rutted up deeper and moaned through a mouthful of pheromone laced blood as it poured down his throat, delirious with the taste of his Omega on his tongue and locked around his body. Clint was shaking, deep brown wings folded back in as far a submissive pose as he could, inching closer always closer and trying to keep as much of his Alpha inside him as possible, one hand over Tony’s heart and the other threaded into Tony’s hair to keep the Alpha right at his neck until the sting of teeth turned into a blur of silver satisfaction. 

“I love you.” Tony finally murmured when he unlocked his jaw and licked tenderly over the bite. “My mate. My Omega. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Alpha.” Clint shuddered over gentle fingers in his feathers, bumped noses with his Alpha as the red of Tony’s eyes faded to whiskey warm brown again and the bond slowed warm and secure and _settling_ between their hearts. He felt along the already silvering line, then chased a kiss with his Alpha when Tony’s gaze flickered and dimmed uncertainly.

It was uncommon for an Omega to mate twice, it was even _less_ common for an Omega to mate twice while a former mate was still alive and well and Tony couldn’t help a wiggle of uncertainty over the moment. Was Clint thinking about Phil? Was he regretting it? Was their bond not as strong because the Omega still had feelings for–

“Don’t do that.” Clint whispered, and cut off his mate’s spiraling thoughts with another kiss, seating himself a little firmer on Tony’s knot and pulling a groan from his Alpha. “All I feel is you, Alpha. Tony. All I feel is you.” 

“Oh sweetheart.” Tony breathed out all in a rush, frame folding in tighter around Clint to hold him, ignoring the strain in his arms and back in favor of clutching his mate up close and possessive. It had been _years_ between them, years waiting for this exact moment, years of helping Clint through the loss of his bond with Phil, years of Tony putting off the urge to bite and claim and now finally– _finally_ –

“Feels like you’re finally home, Alpha.” Clint mumbled tiredly and Tony dotted kisses all over the Omega’s face in quiet, soul deep relief. “Love you.” 

********

The moment Tony’s knot lessened enough for Clint to tug free, the Alpha let his wings unfold to make room for Steve– who climbed onto the bed immediately to nose over Clint’s bite mark and to trade pleased purrs with the other Omega– and Bucky who moved slower to kiss first Tony and then Clint, his pale eyes wide and _awed_ at the sight of how happy Clint was with their Alpha’s mark on his neck. 

Tony fell back lax on the bed, wings out wide so his Omegas could cuddle close to him as his body tried to come down from the first round of rut. The air was thick with their combined scents, sugared sweet plums and the softest rose and addictive cherry blossoms tasting floral and gorgeous over the harder tone of Tony’s iron that wound them all together, and the Alpha lay open mouthed and dragging in greedy breaths trying to taste it all. He couldn’t relax all the way, not with two more Omega’s who wanted– _needed_ – him, not when he thought he’d go mad if he wasn’t buried inside his other mates and spilling their pure essence on his tongue. 

God, it was insane to want again so soon but Tony needed– the Alpha _needed_ —

– It was Steve who shifted down to wrap his hand around where Tony was still hard, to feel along the mound of the Alpha’s knot and then up to collect the slick from Clint and left over spend to stroke the Alpha purposefully, biting his lip to try and hide an eager grin when Tony immediately hardened further in his palm and gasped, drove his hips up into Steve’s grip. 

“Are you ready for me now, Alpha?” he murmured, and Tony managed a coaxing, rumbling growl and lifted up against him again. “Ohh-hh god, I’m ready for you.” 

“Clint.” Tony sat up and kissed Clint one more time, slow and endlessly loving and memorizing the taste of his mate on his mouth, then turned and kissed Bucky too, whispering “Soon” when the big Omega’s breath caught. “Soon, sweetheart.” 

This time Bucky didn’t leave the bed, only curled up in the pillows with Clint tucked into his side, those beautifully dangerous wings spread protectively over the still panting Omega, black and silver feathers covering them until Tony cleared his throat and tried not to _snarl_ –

–and Clint laughed quietly and shifted Bucky’s wings so they were still warm but Tony could still see them, their bodies and their skin and their smiles and know his other two mates were safe and happy and content even as the rut dropped over the Alpha’s eyes again and his focus zeroed in laser sharp at Steve. 

“C’mere, beautiful.” Tony got up on his knees to kiss Steve, matching his Omega’s golden wingspan and then eclipsing it as Steve folded the feathers back into a show of pure submission for his Alpha. “Yes, that’s good.” 

Steve was the most submissive of the Omegas, wanting nothing more from his Alpha than pure domination, trembling just from purposeful touches down his back and along his feathers, a shaky purr when the Alpha brushed along his length, a a pleading whisper of “Make me yours Alpha.” knowing full well Tony would respond the same way he always did, “You’re already mine, Omega. Already mine and nothing is going to change that.” 

Steve tucked his wings back further and bared his throat to a line of kisses from his mate, held onto Tony tight and tried not to collapse when talented fingers felt along the cleft of his ass and headed for his entrance, fought against the urge to turn around and present for the Alpha on all fours because he wanted so badly to submit and _oh_ he wanted so badly to submit to _Tony_. 

Thankfully Tony had been with Steve even longer than he’d been with Clint. They’d shared the Captain’s first heat out of the ice together and Tony had been gifted the incredible chance to bring the powerful Omega to submission, to revert the beautiful blond to nothing more than a trembling mess who could barely manage a plea for more and today– today in the midst of mating, Tony needed the submission almost as much as Steve did. 

…. Maybe even more. 

So Tony lowered his voice to just the barest whisper, words only meant for Steve’s ears because only Steve wanted to hear it, “Present for me, my mate. Submit, sweet Omega.” 

Steve leaned into just one more kiss then turned his back to go to all fours for his Alpha, spreading his golden feathers wide and flat, pushing his head to the mattress and spreading his knees and Bucky groaned something guttural and shocked and _gorgeous_ at the display, a noise Clint echoed and Tony nearly growled because Steve was so so beautiful like this, so beautiful it almost hurt the Alpha’s heart. 

_All mine._

Tony grabbed for a pillow because even heat drunk, he’d never let one of his mates be anything other than purely comfortable, he couldn’t stand the thought of Steve’s gift of submission being awkward in any way, so he tucked a pillow beneath the Omega’s head then left a feather soft kiss over Steve’s bonding spot.

A thousand kisses down that impossibly strong back, between the muscular shoulder and nosing through the softest most sensitive feathers at Steve’s shoulder blades, and Tony mouthed his way along Steve’s ribs to the dip of the tapered waist and then further, quieting Steve’s moan with a sweet croon as he parted his Omega to his tongue and fingers. 

“Mmmmtaste good.” the Alpha rumbled as he licked along the tightly furled entrance, breathed in the purest Omega scent as Steve whined and whimpered and dripped slick between his thighs. Tony slid his fingers through the shine and used it to ease his way into his Omega, coaxing Steve open with little licks and pulling kisses, tugging at his rim with only light pressure until Steve threw his head back and groaned out loud, until the golden feathers shuddered with the effort of keeping still and even Bucky was shifting anxiously on the bed as the scent of Alpha and _Steve_ ratcheted up his own arousal to unbearable heights. 

“I know.” Clint turned his head into a desperate kiss, loathe to leave watching their Alpha’s mouth and tongue dipping and swirling into Steve, but never one to turn down a kiss from the usually reserved Bucky. No this moment required kisses, it required sharp breaths and grasping fingers as there on the bed Steve broke with a muttered curse and pushed back onto their Alpha’s mouth and Tony’s answering growl of satisfaction shook the mattress right down to the floor. 

Only when Steve was arching his back and audibly pleading for more, only when Tony’s nose and mouth and chin was covered in slick and Clint was pressing at his own bonding mark and Bucky’s cock was leaking all over Clint’s hip, only _then_ did Tony pull away enough to get himself ready and push into the Omega’s open, dripping entrance. 

The Alpha kept one hand at Steve’s neck to keep him pinned to the bed, caressed the other low on Steve’s waist and hip and as Tony watched himself disappear inside his Omega, he kept up a steady mantra of praise, “Oh sweetheart, you are so beautiful. Look at you, at your muscles and those incredible feathers, I am so so lucky that such an incredible Omega wants to be my mate, how did I get so lucky to have someone like you love me?” 

Tony had waited to knot Clint, but he didn’t want to wait to knot Steve. No, the Alpha filled his mate as deep as he could and then stayed there, slow shallow strokes that kept the mass of his knot slipping just barely in and out of Steve’s hole until the Omega was clawing marks in the bed and the Alpha’s vision was spotting, whiting out from too focused sensation and overwhelming blanking pleasure. 

It was intimate this way, slow and almost agonizingly precise because Steve could feel every flex of the Alpha’s cock inside him, every time Tony’s hips stuttered and the knot budged tighter and tighter and Tony could feel every breath from his mate, every tightening inhale and hitched exhale and the shift and play of powerful thighs against his own and the shudder of individual feathers as he lay over Steve’s back and pushed his forehead into the curve where throat met shoulder. 

“Please, Alpha.” Steve whispered, trying so hard to be pliant and submissive and _everything_ for his Alpha. “Tony, please– please–” 

“Mine.” Tony whispered, soft and adoring. “You are so beautiful. Steve, my mate, my Omega.” 

Steve came with a wordless cry, pushing his face into the bed and shattering around his Alpha, jerking and pulsing all over the bed covers without so much as being touched, his knuckles white where he gripped the sheets, cheeks painted high red in delirium and Bucky had the oddest thought that he’d never once seen Stevie looking quite so angelic–

–but then his and Clint’s heads snapped around to watch as Tony cut into Steve’s neck in a near savage bite, working hard to get through the super soldier’s skin before the healing factor kicked in and made it more difficult. The scent of pine and roses flooded the bedroom and the Alpha’s wings presented out wide for one breath taking moment before they fell in a gorgeous curtain to cover Steve completely, Alpha and Omega connected heart and soul and touching everywhere possible as their bond sparked and brightened and rushed exhilarating through their veins. 

“Omega.” Tony murmured into Steve’s throat, and the Omega only managed a pleased, relieved smile as his Alpha’s knot caught tight and he was _taken_. 

_Mine_.

**********

“…My Alpha.” 

Tony had only just broken away from kissing Steve and letting him go, easing from the Omega’s body so Steve could roll into Clint’s willing arms and kiss and kiss and _kiss_ and press at each other’s bonding marks, and when Bucky spoke up so quiet, the Alpha turned to him with an expectant smile and open arms and wings. 

“My mate.” Tony crooned and Bucky shivered under the endearment, his wings clicking uneasily as he tried to hide them away so they wouldn’t cut up the Alpha’s side. “No no sweetheart, come here so I can see you. Don’t hide from me, my Omega.” 

Bucky was _anxious_ and the sour tinge to his sweet plum scent hurt Tony’s nose, but the Alpha just reached out and drew the big Omega into his arms, tender and gentle and purposefully not shying away from Bucky’s wings. 

“I’m not afraid of your edges.” Tony reminded him softly, filtered his fingers into the beautiful black and coaxed them up and around him, dropped his own wings so Bucky could surround him. “Baby, I’m not afraid your sharp pieces. Come here.” 

“Alpha.” Bucky was anxious, his right hand pressing uncertainly at the mangled scars along his left side, and Tony immediately batted him away, took Bucky’s hand and put it over his arc reactor, then leaned in to draw soft kisses along the badly healed skin and the abrupt junction where flesh met metal at the Omega’s shoulder. “Al–Alpha-” 

“Not afraid of you.” Tony said again, firmer and clearer because he knew there was fear there, uncertainty and sorrow and shared pain, but none of it mattered right now, none of it mattered anymore at all because Bucky was his and he was Bucky’s and they were mates. 

“Mates.” he murmured, low and reassuring and Bucky dropped his wings and curled closer, breathed out a trembly sigh and scraped his teeth just lightly over Tony’s bonding spot. 

“Harder, sweetheart.” Tony encouraged, and beside them, Steve and Clint drew back to make room, arms and legs tangled and kisses coming slower as they watched their Alpha be so soft with their partner. “Bite me harder, it’s okay.” 

And Bucky hesitated, because no one else had bit Tony yet and he just didn’t _know_ , but the Alpha cupped his jaw and brushed his hair out of his eyes and murmured, “I’m gonna give you whatever you want, Bucky. If you want to bite me, bite me. I told you however you and I do this thing is right for us. However slow or fast or different you and me are is just fine. It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.” 

“Oh.” Bucky’s eyes fell shut and his shoulders slumped and Tony pulled him in closer, tipped his head to the side and offered himself to the Omega. “Oh-hh Alpha.” 

Bucky sat back abruptly, weak kneed and overwhelmed, but Tony just followed him back, lay the Omega out on the pillows and Bucky was _huge_ but Tony loved it, he _loved_ his Omega mates, they were each so unique and all _his_. 

“Beautiful.” He spread his hands all over Bucky’s chest, along the scars and rough skin, up into the Omega’s long hair and then down into the inky feathers and made careful work of pushing the wings out and out, smoothing the feathers and not shying away from the silvered tips. Only when Bucky was lain flat and _breathtaking_ beneath him did Tony open up his own wings and cover them almost entirely, shielding them from the lights, from the other Omegas, covering them in a wall of feathers and surrounding Bucky with their scent until it was private and dark and the Omega finally relaxed. 

“There you are.” Tony smiled when Bucky went pliant beneath his hands. “That’s perfect, baby. You are perfect.” 

“I never wanted an Alpha until Stevie brought me home to you.” Bucky whispered, and Tony whispered back, “And you’re always going to have a home with me, Bucky. With us.” 

“I love you.” 

“Oh sweetheart, I love you too.” Tony pushed their foreheads together for just a moment, sharing breath and sharing _love_ , then he offered his throat up again, wound his fingers into Bucky’s hair and guided the Omega to his neck–

– Bucky’s teeth were still cut into Tony’s skin, he was still moaning and lapping at heady Alpha blood when Tony reached low to open him up, and the Omega let go reluctantly, licked and nuzzled at Tony’s throat, pursed his lips for a kiss the Alpha came back to again and again as they moved together slowly, gently. 

Tony was so so tender with his Omega mate, and Bucky was mostly quiet as his Alpha filled him in and out, over and over, staring up into his Alpha’s eyes and searching for the reassurance Tony had never hesitated to give, the love the Alpha shared so freely with everyone in their family. It was soaked through every motion, every knowing brush of Tony’s fingers, the way he kept coming back to make sure Bucky still wanted him, was still involved, that the Omega’s cock stayed hard and throbbing in his palm, that Bucky came apart once and then twice with Tony mouthing praise and worship into his ear before the Alpha’s knot bumped inside and weighted them together. 

“Bite me again.” Tony halfway begged, and Bucky obeyed in an instant, rebreaking through Tony’s bonding spot and this time the Alpha bit him too and the fully circled bond roared between them, shocked Tony to reverent _stillness_ as he felt his Omega in the corners of his mind and taking over his very soul. 

_Complete._

_Mine._

They stayed still together for a long time, reveling in the newness of their bond, Tony wiping silent tears from Bucky’s cheek and the Omega hiding in Tony’s feathers, purring through each breath, silver fingers flexing at Tony’s side because he wasn’t ready to let go yet. 

“…Alpha?” Clint reached out carefully carefully to touch Tony’s back, to ask if there was room them too. “Bucky, can we– is it okay–” 

Tony didn’t move until Bucky had nodded against him, just the tiniest motion to let his Alpha know he was okay, and only then did Tony ease back and free from his Omega and open his wings to gather the others in close. 

Steve came to Bucky immediately, the two soldiers cuddling up and trading soft kisses while Steve nosed over Bucky’s new mark and kept whispering comfort and reassurance to him. Clint crawled up between Steve’s legs and rested his head on the other Omega’s stomach, hooking one arm around Steve’s waist and the other around Bucky’s waist to hold them both close. 

Tony rubbed at his eyes to clear the sharpest edges of rut from his consciousness and set his wings out so his primaries rested over all three of his mates, pressed idly at the mark on his neck and listened to his Omegas whisper and purr as their scents mingled and lifted swollen with sheer happiness. 

_How could he ever be happier than this right here?_

“Our Alpha.” Clint’s eyes were soft, so soft, and Tony tipped his head and crooned automatically at his beautiful mate, ready and willing to give the Omega anything in the world so long as Clint kept looking so content. “Do we Omegas get to have some fun too, or is this mating heat all yours?” 

“ **Mine**!” The snarl snapped from Tony’s throat before he could help it, starting out as a growl and ending whip cord sharp as his eyes went red and his wings went stiff thinking of anyone– _anyone_ – but him being responsible for every drop of pleasure wrung from every one of his mates for the entirety of the mating bond. 

But just as quickly as he’d snarled, Tony put his hands up and rumbled a conciliatory apology to his mates, shaking his head and swooping his wings tighter around them, reaching out to hold onto Bucky’s ankle and rub a soothing circle along the strong muscles. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to growl at you, my mates. Sorry. I just um–” 

“S’alright, Alpha.” Bucky lifted his own wings to mingle gently at with their Alpha. “We’d rather have you anyway.” 

“I’d never tell any of you no to anything.” Tony said adamantly and Clint grinned, “Yeah, Alpha. We know.” 

“Will you knot me again?” Steve asked, and _this_ time when Tony snarled, all three of the Omegas shivered and purred in response. “Want you already, Alpha.” 

“Come here, then.” Tony held his hand out palm up for his Omega, clicked his tongue coaxingly and rumbled in satisfaction when Steve came right to him, golden wings dropped in submission, head tilted so Tony would bite him again, and the Alpha was ready to just that–

–but then Bucky took Clint’s hand and started to roll off the bed, but before they made it very far bronze and silver feathers blocked their path and the Alpha growled, “No, my mates. I want you all here. Need all of you right here.” 

“Tony–” 

“ **Here**.” 

“…yes Alpha.” 

**************

**************

It was forty hours of heat before the three Omegas had had enough and their hungry whines and coaxing trills fell away to contented purrs as the last of the rush left their systems and they could actually see straight again. 

It was forty hours of rut before the Alpha’s eyes darkened from red to brown and stayed that way for longer than a few minutes, before he stopped growling every time one of the Omegas was out of his sight for even a second. 

It was forty hours of delirium, of haze and heaven on every surface in the bedroom– and several rounds on the couch in the common area when a break for food derailed into _rut_ – before four bodies peeled apart sticky and sweaty and exhausted and _bonded_ , silvered mating bites gleaming out from their necks.

Forty hours of four hearts and souls that by all accounts never should have crossed– a billionaire Alpha, a previously mated circus kid turned super spy, an American legend from the 40′s and the Omega a horrific organization had turned into a weapon– but here they were anyway. Lax and loving and lazy together, kissing and hugging and laughing at the way their feathers were hopelessly tangled and in dire need of grooming, scents twisting and combining until they all scented like each other, like family and home and love and their Alpha.

“I need a shower.” Clint was the first one to move after the mating heat eased, untangling limbs and feathers from Bucky and Steve and limping towards the huge shower in Tony’s master bathroom. Clint wasn’t super like Bucky and Steve were and he’d be feeling the heat for days low in his core, but that was just fine. It was just _fine_. “Bucky baby? Steve? You coming?” 

“M’fraid if I walk, I’ll leak.” Steve muttered and ran his hand gingerly over the low swell of his stomach, the muscles strained because he was full and so very full and his body wasn’t used to is. “Need to put a blanket between my legs.” 

Next to him Bucky tried for a chuckle but it only came out as a groan so very _satisfied_ that their Alpha shifted and rumbled in response, and Bucky put a hand to his own stomach as everything clenched in remembered pleasure and he slid slick between his thighs again. 

He already felt…. different…and the Omega wasn’t sure if it was the new bond that was making him feel floaty or if it were something else he barely dared think about yet, so Bucky didn’t say anything about it and just reached to squeeze at Tony’s fingers. 

“Shower, my mates.” Tony said tiredly, squeezing Bucky’s hand back but barely lifting his head from the pillow where he’d collapsed halfway to comatose after that last round. His wings were limp, his knot actually sore after so long with multiple Omegas, and his neck swollen where three different sets of teeth had bit into him to seal their bond. 

The overlapping silvered marks were gorgeous, and soon Tony would want to show them off to any and every person that so much as came into his vicinity but for right now…

“Shower.” he said again, over a jaw cracking yawn. “I love to hear you guys laughing and talking in there and using all the body wash I got you. Go on. I’ll be right here.” 

“We love you, Alpha.” Steve bent over the worn out Alpha and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Our mate.” 

“Our mate.” Bucky repeated in a whisper, and lay his left palm gently gently over their Alpha’s arc reactor as he leaned in for a kiss too. 

Clint came waddling back from the bathroom after he’d turned on the water, plonked a kiss on Tony’s mouth then grabbed Bucky and Steve’s hands and went as fast as he could– not very fast at all after forty hours of heat– to get over the tile floor so slick and spend wouldn’t drip from between his legs and down onto the plush carpet. 

Tony tipped his head and listened with a lazy smile as his Omega mates started cleaning up, their quiet voices echoing in the over large shower and their sated, satisfied laughter sounding like the sweetest music to the Alpha’s ears. The bedroom steamed up and with it came the smell of all their individual body washes, the scents Tony had specifically picked out – and sometimes custom made– that best complimented each of his mates and all blended together into one heady cloud. 

It was wonderful to have his Omegas home and with him, to hear them laughing instead of cursing in fear and anger like they’d been when Obadiah had come so close to ruining their lives. There had been a moment after Stane when Tony wondered if Clint’s blue eyes would stay haunted after he took a life, when he thought Steve would feel guilty for hurting the man so badly, that maybe Bucky would regress back into himself because the last thing the former Winter Soldier needed was another bout of trauma after he’d just barely made it through the last one. 

But Tony hadn’t needed worry. Clint had been savage as he whispered to his Alpha that he’d kill the bastard again in a heartbeat. Steve had been every inch Captain America when he pushed his forehead into Tony’s and growled about never letting anyone near enough to hurt their Alpha again. 

And Bucky– oh Bucky had stared down at his silver arm, the one he’d caught Tony with as the Alpha dangled over the edge of the Tower, the one he’d held Tony with as Obadiah Stane plunged to his death and just last night as Bucky’s heat had taken him again and Tony had stuck them tight together, the Omega had been hoarse and desperate and– “Alpha, if everything I went through was meant to help me save you, I’d go through it all again.” and Tony had come apart with the knowledge that his mates loved him heart and body and mind and soul. 

It had been magical, heat with his mates had been a damn miracle, but God Tony was exhausted now. Literally and figuratively wrung dry, emotionally wrecked though it was happiness and pleasure, not sadness and pain like so much of the last several months had been. His muscles were shaky, his chest throbbing because despite each of his mates being careful about the reactor, Tony still hurt every single day and the last few days activities had him hurting more than usual. It was a fifty-fifty wager that he’d even be able to rise to the occasion if they came from the shower and needed again, the spirit was willing but the flesh was spongy and tired but that was why he had two hands and a mouth, the Alpha supposed. 

The thought made Tony smile, made him lick his lips where the taste of his mates still lingered musky sweet on his tongue. 

It had been a good heat, he could feel the presence of his Omegas in the corners of his mind and clear through his body and it was good. 

And Tony was tired. 

When the Omegas finally came from the shower freshly cleaned and wrapped in fluffy towels and ready to kiss and coax their Alpha into a round of non heat inspired tender loving, they found Tony dead asleep on the bed. The beautiful wings were spread out flat, legs splayed and one arm over Tony’s eyes and the Alpha was snoring in open mouthed exhaustion. 

“Poor Alpha.” Clint clicked his tongue and went for a blanket to cover Tony, turned on the fan to ease the suffocating scent of rut and then covered the Alpha up gently. “Think we tuckered him out?” 

Bucky just grinned and motioned for Steve to help him fold Tony’s wings in closer so they weren’t hanging heavy off the edge of the bed, to turn their Alpha just enough that he wouldn’t be sore laying on the uncomfortable lumpy edge of their blanket and pillow nest. 

Gentle kisses on the Alpha’s forehead and the three Omegas snuck out of the bedroom and downstairs to the Tower kitchen to try and find some food–

–except there was already food there, freshly delivered and piled on the counters and while Steve grabbed for the pasta and Bucky lunged for the bag of french fries, Clint glanced up at the ceiling and asked, “J?” 

“ _Your Alpha had a standing take out order set before he sequestered himself for the duration of your heat_.” the AI answered smoothly. “ _The moment my sensors registered a break in activities, I directed the food to be delivered_.” 

“He takes such good care of us.” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of fries, and from the living room Steve called, “There’s a new couch in here!” 

Clint looked back up again and JARVIS explained, “ _Ms. Potts installed a Wrecked Furniture Protocol in my systems. It seems for the best that the rest of the family doesn’t sit on the couch after the bonding heat_.” 

Clint just grinned and went to join Bucky and Steve in the living room, cuddled up with the other Omegas and let the last bit of heat drain from their senses. 

Soon enough the rest of the family would be home and they’d have to put clothes on, wake their Alpha up and move forward with the aftermath of Stane and the reality of what having Iron Man as an Alpha meant. 

But for now they’d let their Alpha sleep for a while and just enjoy the newness of their bond. 

“Mmmm mates.” Clint sighed as he settled between Steve’s legs, and Steve grinned down at him, then tipped his head back to kiss Bucky sweetly. 

“ _Mates_.” 


End file.
